Up and Down
'Up and Down '''is a episode in the 2008 Mr. Men Show. Stories *'Mr. Grumpy's Story: 'Mr. Grumpy is going to the DillyBall game. His seat is down by the field and he can't wait to watch. But Mr. Messy, Mr. Rude, and Mr. Noisy keep bugging him in their seats which are up. They keep dropping, spilling, and making a lot of noise. Mr. Grumpy soon says to switch seats with them. But when they did birds started to poop on him. *'Mr. Tickle's Story: 'Mr. Tickle has a commercial about his fun elevators. He says it's fun because he tickles them on the elevator. (US only) *'Mr. Happy, Little Miss Magic, And Mr. Rude's Story: 'Things are up at Mr. Happy's cafe. While things are down in the kitchen. Mr. Rude keeps messing up people's orders. Mr. Happy and Miss Magic keep teaching him a lesson. Soon Little Miss Magic makes a spell on Mr. Messy then out comes 1,000,000's of tiny Mr. Messys giving people their orders. Note that Mr. Happy starts losing it as he tries to hide it with his grin during this segment. *'Mr. Noisy And Mr. Bounce's Story: '''Mr. Noisy goes to Little Miss Scary's house selling his Super Noisy Vacuum Cleaner. When Mr. Bounce keeps going up and down telling Mr. Noisy questions and Miss Scary answers. When Mr. Noisy starts using his vacuum she starts asking what all that racket going down there. When Mr. Noisy tells her he says that it was the vacuum. Then Miss Scary says "I always come downstairs for salesmen.", but then she got a mask on and scared Mr. Noisy that made him run out through the door. Then Mr. Bounce says "Bye." Then Miss Scary says, "I always come downstairs to scare salesmen." Bumpers Miss Helpful, Miss Daredevil and Mr. Rude riding a hot air balloon. *Miss Helpful accidentally makes the jet turn a different direction, which causes to run away and the balloon crash lands. *Miss Daredevil uses her rocket boots, but it back fires. *Mr. Rude passes gas, which Miss Daredevil and Miss Helpful were displeased. But later found out that it helped rise the balloon. Fun Facts *Miss Magic made 1,000,000 of tiny Mr. Messys. *This is the second time that Mr. Bounce was Little Miss Scary's assistant in this episode. The first episode was Dark. *Mr. Happy starts to get angry as he tries to hide it with his grin. *Right after Miss Magic takes the pineapple to the customer,and right before Mr Happy sends down the plates, Mr Bump can be heard screaming, so Mr Bump probably got hurt. *Only in the UK version, Mr. Tall exclaimed when he dropped some of his drink on Mr. Small. Remarks *In the ending scene, Miss Helpful can be seen twice, one time with Mr. Bump and in the hot air balloon with Mr. Rude and Miss Daredevil. Category:Mr. Men Show episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes of The Mr. Men Show